MarPOOLlous
by SpankingsForEveryone
Summary: AU. Deadpool is 19 and still has his good looks. Deadpool is a mixture from the Ultimate Spiderman and Deadpool. Goes side by side with The Life Of A Spider, The Rich Life, and Fantastical but they were separated so that you could follow your fave character if you want to, if you want to follow any of them. Warning: Spanking.
1. Chapter 1

I walked into the lunch room. I was 'going to school' at Parker's school. He went here and that was why I was here. Everyone knows he knows where Spiderman is. I'm waiting for another contract and it's taking _forever!_

I found him sitting with his friends. I walked over and sat down. "Guess what Parker? I'm going to this school as well now! Something about the Professor not liking drop outs. Colossus said I had to. So I told them that the only way their going to get me to go is if I come here! Brilliant! Eh? Eh?"

"Whoo!" Nova said. "High five!" I high fived him. "This school is gonna get Pooled!"

"There's a downside!" I sang, jumping in the seat. "To make sure I actually came the other X kids transferred too. Awww man!" I fell forward, looking at my lap, frowning. Then I quickly sat up. "That's what I wanted to tell you. I've got homework after school, and let me tell you, it has _nothing_ to do with school."

"Then what is your homework?" Parker asked.

"Something that I don't know yet but I gotta be quiet about it." I pulled out my new phone and pulled up some videos. "I don't really plan on school work, I know I'm smarter than anything they can teach me."

"So you don't plan to do school work?" White Tiger asked. I shook my head.

"Nope. Well yeah but no. If I didn't then this deal would be off. Did you know Wolvie wouldn't let me bring my weapon bag? _Lame._ **I need my guns, bombs, and swords if I plan to get all my stuff done.** Hey! Sweet! Look at this cat video of a cat dressed as me! _It's adorable._ "

"You can't say that stuff on campus you big dumb ass."

"You play the insult game too Parker? Oh look! A Spider cat. Let's see what I can find." I closed YouTube and opened up snapchat. "Let's make some pics!" I heard the bell ring. "Is that a fire bell or school bell?" I felt my phone buzz. I smiled. "Yes!"

"Hey, it's time for class, idiot."

"Yeah, yeah, go on without me Parker, I have work to do." I opened my new text. I was being asked to steal jewelry for Kingpin in return for $600 and for every extra piece of jewelry I get I have $50 more each. Brilliant. Though sadly the text required it be tonight. Not right now. He wanted me to do it at night within a week and to come back to him.

I'd done the work, it was the first day of school and my first chance to show I'm telling the truth!, and I had went back to my apartment to cheat on the homework they'd given me. I was a junior student. I had to prepare for stealing the jewelry and do it without getting caught.

Some of these questions I just put down an answer, I knew this stuff, but most I just didn't wanna do the math or whatever I'm doing. When I finished I stuffed it all back into the backpack and went back to packing everything I had retrieved in my dump of a supply house that I would need. I finished when I got a call.

"This is Deadpool, what's up?"

"This is Weasel. Are you still in for tomorrow at midnight? Fight night?" I chuckled.

"First rule of fight night, don't talk about fight night… _yay! We both lose!_ "

"Same rules as before, you can knock them out but don't kill them and I'll make sure you get double the pay, also just like always. Get it?"

"Yeah. I'll be there."

"Also I got some contracts for you. I got like three so you can choose which ones you want."

"Thanks Weasel!"

"Right. Bye." I hung up before picking up my bag.

I was in the jewelry store and trying to figure out how to open the glass without being caught. I'd brought the realistic plastic ones to replace them with and hadn't blown one bomb or anything. I'd cut out the use of the cameras by a transmitter in my pocket.

I reached in my pocket and pulled out the small plunger thing before pulling out the small knife and began to cut a circle in the glass to get to the jewel Kingpin really wanted. When the circle was finished I pulled it out using the plunger to open it. I reached in and grabbed the jewel and… the alarm went off!

" **Damn! Fuck this shit I'm outta here!"** I ran toward the door, dodging all the things around the room before getting outside. I found a kid standing outside, he seemed eager to stop me.

"Give me those jewels and you can leave peacefully." I nodded.

" _Aww. You caught me. Here you go."_ I handed him the fake ones. "Bye! I gotta go!" I ran into the closest alley before heading for the destination that contract said. I was to meet Kingpin. After this close call I'm going to need chimichangas.

When I got to the subway I stood there for only a minute before I saw Spiderman, _instead of Kingpin!,_ waiting for me. I chuckled.

"What do you want asshole? Don't you have a spout to crawl up?"

"I'm here for the jewels." He held out his hand. "Hand them over Deadpool."

"I already gave them away. To some guy with brown hair and eyes. But don't worry, he's probably already in jail."

"Jail? You let that man take credit for _your_ doing?"

"Who says I did anything illegal? Innocent until proven guilty, Spidey! How's your S.H.I.E.L.D. training going? You don't seem to have any spidey pecs yet."

"Well just so you know, I already got Kingpin. _And_ I'm going to go find that guy so you can explain to the cops it was actually you!" I chuckled. "With great power-"

"Yeah right! Look! It's the Green Goblin!" He turned his head to look and I teleported to the surface before heading home to my apartment. **Damn Spiderman, messing up my contract!** _What am I going to do with the jewels now?!_ I don't need them! **I could pay for his bail and he could owe me more money** _or I could hire two guys to get him out_ **and then shoot them** _so I don't have to waste any money…_ he never said a thing about when to give the jewels to him. "Time for chimichangas!"


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm tell you that it was Wade who stole those jewels! They've described him more times than I care to count! I say we kick him out! We've given him plenty of chances to be a superhero and clearly he's not going to take of them! Professor, please consider my request." Wolverine said.

Wolverine and Colossus had been debating for weeks about keeping or throwing Wade Wilson from the X men group of superheroes. Logan was tired of Wade's tricks and mouth. Wade also had a tendency to get the others to do stupid things like that one time he actually got them to play with a printer. It had been Wade, Scott, Robert, Henry, Jean, and Ororo.

"Logan, I'm sure we could talk something out. For one thing we've not been including Wade in the punishment we give them when they misbehave. I'm not excusing any of his actions but I seem to recall that he had a horrible upbringing and not that many responsible authorities in his youth, which have allowed him to keep pushing his boundaries."

"It's only a matter of time before he's doing things he's paid to do by Magneto or Sabretooth! If you haven't noticed, he'll do anything for money and that includes _anything_." Logan disagreed.

"I think that Colossus has a point Logan. We've not been treating him like the others. We just try to keep him in the group and hope he chooses being a superhero over being a mercenary. You also have a good point Logan. He clearly does love money over being a hero. For example, why would Wade even want to steal jewels? He doesn't wear jewelry. The X men would have just bought the jewels. As would any other superhero. So either he did that for a citizen, a criminal one for the same reason it can't be the X men, or he did it for the villians."

"He got some citizen _blamed_ for _his_ actions Professor!" Logan pressed.

"Colossus would you mind going to talk to Wade about the jewels? And tell him that he will from now on be included in the punishments when he causes the trouble or is in on it as well." Colossus nodded. "If we just kick him out he'll probably just leave for a while before coming right back." the Professor said, looking at Logan. Logan sneered in anger but agreed.

(Wade)

I was lying on the roof of the X Mansion, thinking about Cable. I think it'd be funny if Cable and Colossus met. I sat up, watching the stars. Then I noticed another presence beside me. It was Colossus. I looked at him before looking back at the stars, laying back down.

"Wade, I want to ask you something."

"Yes. No. Maybe. What answer do you want?"

"I've not asked my question yet. Did you steal those jewels?"

"I didn't steal anything."

"Then why did they describe your appearance down to the detail that there could be no mistake?"

"Wrong place, wrong time."

"Then you won't mind me searching your things."

"Sure, you can search my room in the mansion, see if I care."

"I mean your apartment as well." I looked up at him. I still had the house with Althea. I'd hidden the jewels in her apartment. Not mine… maybe I should move them though. "I guess that kid also had the resources to make realistic fake jewels?"

"I don't know, he was the son of Norman Osborn." His eyes narrowed. He knows I'm lying?

"I just want to warn you next time you do something wrong you will be included in punishment."

"What exactly would that punishment be Colossus?"

"Spanking, grounding, or lecture."

"Ha ha! You crack me up." Lecturing doesn't work, just ask Cable. He talks and talks and drones and drones until I've had enough and then I disappear or something more drastic. When Cable talks, he _talks._

"Just warning you." He said before heading back. "I suggest you go to sleep soon. Tomorrow is a school day." I nodded.

"Whatever you say big guy."


	3. Chapter 3

"Class, don't forget we have a test next week." Ms Teacher Lady said as we packed our things to go to lunch. "Remember to study!" She said as we filed out of the room. I quickly made my way to the table my old crew sat at. Peter was already there. As were White Tiger, Power Man (Luke Cage), Nova, and Iron Fist.

"Guess what? I have a test next week! In a class… I don't know which one it is." I said. "BRB." I stood up and walked to the line for food. When I got to the line I grabbed a tray and started piling good foods onto the tray like a burger, a chili dog, chocolate milk, fries, donuts, and ice cream! I got to the place where you paid for it and then took it to my seat. I noticed they were missing… so I just went to the other two lines for food and ordered more sweets and treats. When I sat down again they were there, eating.

"Are you sure you can eat all that during lunch and talk at the same time?"

"Pfft. Yeah. I do it all the time. In fact it gets on Colossus' nerves! And Logan's for that matter. Did you know there's a reason he's called Wolverine? It's because he's very pissy with sharp claws and has black hair. Now if that hair were all over his body, he'd pass for a wild animal. Ha!" My crew laughed and Peter rolled his eyes. "Oh, hey, guess what? Last night was _wild!_ I got to see Spiderman! He wanted to inform me that there were jewels missing. Kingpin. Totally. Or one of them." I said, stuffing food into my mouth.

"Are you sure Spiderman wasn't accusing you of stealing them?" Peter asked, irritated.

"Yeah, totally. Spiderman and me are friends! Just like I'm friends with you!" I replied.

"I can barely understand you. And by the way, or perhaps you understand BTW better, you and I? We are _not_ friends."

"Pfft. Sure we are! I heard you have the same classes as me which means you have a test next week too! Did you know that students will pay you to do things for them? Like their homework, erase write ups, change grades, and even get them out of class?! I mean this is just a pig sty of money floating around! I don't know why I've never cared to come here before! I've been missing out, BTW, remind me to tell the Professor X thanks for sending me." I said more to my phone than anything else.

"Reminder set. Anything else I can do for you Mr. Deadpool?" My phone asked.

"Yeah, order a bunch of chimichangas for dinner at 3. Bummer they don't sell chimichangas here."

"Because it's unhealthy!"

"Nonsense! I eat chimichangas all the time! I'm still healthy!"

"That's because you're a freak. I can't call you an X Men because you're not really on their team, are you? Because their table's over there." Peter pointed over somewhere else. I shook my head, smirking at him.

"Are we sure it's not the 'normal' people who are freaks? Because to think on it, there are a whole lot of 'superheroes' around and just think of all the 'supervillians'. _Oh!_ I remember! Last class was history! You guys want me to change your grades too?" Nova and Eddie nodded.

"I'd appreciate it. That's going to be one less class test off my chest."

"I could change our grades myself."

"Great, then you and I are teaming up. I'll tell you when. First I gotta see if my friends want to help too."

"Gladly. I'll help."

"Really Eddie?" Peter asked. "Then count me in as well. I can't let you do this alone."

"I guess that means me too." Rich boy Harry said.

"Me three." Luke replied, smiling.


	4. Chapter 4

I was alone with the x peeps now. Luke and Sam had been sent home by Logan. I chuckled. "Guess it's time for me to disappear." I said stretching. Logan grabbed me by my neck.

"You're not going anywhere but back to the mansion where I'll talk to Professor X about the five of you." I chuckled.

"Oh no! I'm so scared!" I gasped, putting my hands to my cheeks and gaping in horror. The next thing I knew I'd been punched in the face. I rubbed where I got it as it started healing the cut I'd gotten.

"Everyone into the vehicle." Logan ordered, pointing at the van we'd come in. I stood up.

"Are we getting ice cream? I love ice cream!" I cheered, jumping for joy. Wolvie growled but got on his motorcycle again. He didn't leave though.

"In. The. Car. Wade." Something told me something was wrong here but I couldn't place my finger on it so I just sighed and got into the van. Hope was driving this time. She drove out and Logan followed on his motorcycle. I smirked before getting in the very back and started making all sorts of faces at him. He got a shock of surprise on his face for a minute before he was seething.

It was a short drive to the mansion that they lived in, and sometimes me, and everyone got out, Scott holding the door for me. I sighed and jumped the seat and got out. **I'm getting bored!** I looked at them. "So… wanna play video games?" I asked. They didn't answer, they were all too busy acting like their lives had taken a turn for the worse. "Lighten up!" I told them.

I felt Wolvie shove me toward the mansion and decided to follow them to the house. When we got there, Professor X and Colossus were standing in the hallway. Colossus' eyes fell on me and I noticed his arms were crossed over his chest while Nega chick was chewing gum, she'd been talking to him.

"Good luck Wade." She called before looking at Colossus again. "I'm going to bed." Colossus nodded in acknowledgment.

"Scott, mind telling us what you five were doing at the school after hours?"

"We were-" I scoffed, stepping in front of him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold it!" I cleared my throat. "You don't wanna ask _him_ what happened. You wanna ask the _mastermind_ of this little scheme. That would be me." I jabbed my thumb in my chest.

"So it was your idea?" Professor X asked.

"I told you it was!" Logan snarled furiously. "He just admitted it!"

"Yes! It was my idea! So go ahead. Ask me what happened and why we were there and what we were thinking."

"Well I do trust all of you so I suppose I'll ask you first what happened."

"Really? You're going to ask all of us? Isn't that a waste of your time? You'll just be hearing the same thing repeated.. what? Five times?"

"Yes but I'm sure you all have your own versions." I scoffed.

"It's not like we were caught hanging out with Magneto, who by the way, sucks at his job! I must admit, you've trained the X-men really well to beat him. I say you go for Doctor Doom next! Remember that Doom bot incident with the Spidey and Fury? Hilarious!" He frowned.

"Don't try to distract me Wade. It won't work."

"Geez. Tough crowd."

"Now are you going to tell us what happened?"

"Well let's just say I wanted to see if we could successfully sneak into the school."

"Let's just say the reason why." Colossus finally spoke.

"Why?" I asked, caught off guard.

"Yes. Why you would want to break the law by breaking and entering the school you said you wanted to join." I shrugged.

"Just wanted to see if I could. Which I can."

"Then why would you bring Hope, Scott, Suzanne, and Kurt? Surely that would defeat the purpose?" He's trying to catch me in a lie.

"Not if I want to take them under my wing and teach them how to do what I do."

"What you are saying doesn't make any sense Wade." Professor X cut in. "Why stay longer than you need to if you wanted to teach them how to break and enter into a building if that's all you wanted to do? Why break into a classroom?"

"Are you accusing me of something? How dare you sir! I'll have you-" I couldn't hold it in anymore, I started laughing. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Your accusation is right. I did break into a classroom. We did stay longer than needed but that's because I wanted to teach them how to hack into a computer owned by the school and hey! They succeeded! Which means their all smarter than you give them credit for!"

"And what did you do with this computer?" I shrugged.

"Look up porn, look at grades, anything and everything we wanted to. That was their reward for being so smart, duh."

"So you're teaching them to break the law?" Logan asked, furious.

"No, what we did was sneak into the school to-" Scott tried.

"Hey! Be quiet."

"You're getting yourself into more trouble than you need to Wade." Hope disagreed.

"She speaks the truth Wade." Suzanne added.

"They don't like it when you lie." Kurt agreed. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not lying! I'm being mostly truthful and if you had let me finish, I was going to tell them what really happened and then we'd or I'd be in less trouble! Don't you get it? It's like raising hope and then letting it down. It's mediocre!" I whispered.

"Continue please, Scott." Professor X said when we stopped bickering.

"We changed our grades." He replied. The three of them were surprised.

"So let's see here. We have breaking and entering and lying academically. Also known as cheating." Logan pieced together. I smirked.

"Ding, ding, ding. Hope, tell the handsome man what he's just won!" Logan grabbed my shirt.

"I'll tell you what you just won!" He growled. Colossus interrupted us by throwing me over his shoulder. Logan had to let go of me.

"I will take Wade in hand this time." Colossus countered. "I'll bring him back when the others have had theirs." Theirs? Their what? I spat my tongue out at Logan as Colossus carried me off. I saw Logan grit his teeth and seethe as his chance to pummel me walked away.

I was carried to my room but Colossus didn't let me go like he usually did. Instead I was thrown over his lap. Hmm. "I guess you want me to say thanks for keeping me away from Logan and starting a fight?" I guessed.

"Actually, no. I want to go over what you've done tonight." I heard him reply as his metal hand laid across my rear end. "Breaking and entering, cheating, and lying to Logan, Professor X, and I." He landed a swat on my backside and I jumped, tears pooling in my eyes at the firmness of that swat. Metal hurt, doesn't he know that?

"Hey! Be careful. You could break me!"

"Your body parts grow back, I'm sure your body can heal broken bones." Despite his words I could tell he was going to be careful of _where_ he swatted me. "I hope you know you broke the law tonight." I nodded.

"I know I broke the law."

"Then I hope you know I cannot let that go unpunished." He landed another swat on my backside and I jumped again, however he placed his other hand on my back. There was no way of getting out of this that I could see right now. "You know breaking the law is not tolerated here at the X Mansion." He was beginning a rhythm of swats on my bottom and I bit my lip to keep from crying out at the freaking pain.

"Then maybe I shouldn't live here!" I replied. He delivered an extra hard swat at that comment. "AHH! Don't forget metal hurts like a bitch, Tin man!" I felt another swat land but this time on my thighs, both of them. "YOW!"

"You, my friend, have needed this for a very long time coming." He scolded.

"Says you! I- OWCH!"

"Do you know Fury demands us to report everything about you?"

"Ah. I- OWWW! Get it. Fury's behind this! OWCH!" I wriggled on his lap, trying to evade those damn hard as hell swats.

"We do not like being lied to." I scoffed the best I could but it came out as a half yelp.

"Who likes being lied to?" I asked through gritted teeth. I felt Colossus raise one of his knees and when I realized what position I was in, I groaned. He'd made my sit spots available. He swatted me six times there.

"If you know what's good for you Wade, you'll keep your particular brand of sass down." I started to wriggle and writhe on his lap, trying to get away. This is one situation I'd like to keep quiet. "Do you want to be going to this school instead of the one you broke into? Because Professor X can still change his mind about what school you attend." Somehow his swats always made contact with their target. I was near tears and that surprised me. I've been through so many different types of pain and _this_ is what has me to tears?!

"Who says I'd listen to the Professor?" I asked, not able to put my usual amount of sass into my question.

"Getting more of these punishments. Just like the other X kids." More?! I whimpered before biting harder on my lip and feeling blood before it healed itself quickly. "I see I'm finally getting somewhere with you."

"Colossus!" I whined as he still laid swat after swat into me. "I-I'm sorry." I stopped wriggling, getting the message I was just wasting my time doing so, and energy.

"When we get back I want you to apologize to the Professor and to Logan." I frowned even through the pain.

"Why should I?" I felt him start targeting my sit spots instead of my bottom and thighs. "OWWWW! Collllossssusss!" I whined. "That hurtsss!" I wanted to wriggle but I knew it would be pointless. I'm not going to be able to sit for a week!

"Then I might suggest Logan take you over his knee as well." Spanked by Logan?! That would be humiliating!

"No!" I struggled to get free but it didn't work and I finally felt tears fall down my cheeks, sobbing wracking my chest. He finally laid his metal hand on my bottom.

"Then will you apologize to them?" I nodded vigorously. "Then start with me."

"I'm sorry Colossus." He started rubbing my back. I quickly gathered my composure. I needed to go see Professor X and Logan before I could go sulk in my room. He let me off his lap and guided me to the living room again.

Scott, Hope, Kurt, and Suzanne were coming back in as well, led by Logan. I flinched. Ouch. Logan crossed his arms. "Well?" He demanded.

"I'm sorry." Scott mumbled.

"I'm sorry." Kurt repeated.

"I'm sorry." Hope stated.

"I'm sorry." Suzanne stared at the floor. I cleared my throat.

"I'm sorry." I added.


	5. Chapter 5

I was sitting on the couch watching the TV in the X mansion. Tomorrow I would go see Al. "Why don't you go do something today?" Colossus asked. I sighed.

"I'm watching TV, that's something."

"I meant outside Wade." I sighed.

"Okay." I picked up the box Dirty Minds and Cards Against Humanity and left the house, headed for Johnny Storm. These were gifts to him. Because he must live a boring life if he's surrounded by 'mature' people.

I had just left them when I heard something I _didn't_ want to hear. " **WADE**!" I cringed. Cable. And he's angry. I quickly headed off, away from him. Cable's a time traveler who travels through time correcting the future and making sure the future stays the way he wants it. He's also my best friend who gets onto me for doing the major fun stuff/stuff he doesn't approve of.

I arrived to an area where I saw Venom munching on Scorpion's head.. helmet. I cheered and whistled. I was ignored. Venom was shoved off, the helmet was covered in saliva and Scorpion shot his tail at Venom who dodged quickly out of the way. Then Spiderman kicked Scorpion. Spiderman jumped atop Venom.

"Oh! Look! It's Spiderman!" Spiderman looked at me, sighing, a grunt of pain came as he was thrown against the wall and was quickly webbed to the wall. "I just thought it would be fun to see Venom kill a baddie! Come on, let the guy have his fun!" I called, jumping right in front of Spiderman.

"Release me from this web." He demanded, struggling to get free from the web. It was wrapping itself around him even as he spoke. I looked over at Venom to see that Scorpion had actually gotten a hit on him and now Venom was pissed. Ooh. Things are about to get interesting, but then I cringed again.

" **WADE**!" I looked to the right, where the call had come from. Cable was running right towards us. Oh shit!

"Uh oh. It's 'Dammit Wade' catchphrase guy!" I turned and ran off. Please don't let him catch me! I jumped at a wall and started climbing a few blocks away only to have my ankle yanked on. I grunted as I dug my fingers into the brick wall.

"Wade!" Cable growled. "Get down here now!"

"Ah! Cable!" I pulled harder and he tugged harder. I quickly let go and fell on top of him. He took advantage and threw me over his shoulder. Damn it! I kicked, punched, and struggled for a minute but I had no chance of escape. I stopped just as quickly as Cable started to walk. "Nice to see you!" I replied. "How you doin'?"

"I'm not in the mood Wade."

"Call me Pool. _Dead_ pool. _Deadpool_."

"I said I'm not in the mood!" He yelled.

"For what?"

"Talking to you right now."

"You sound angry. Did you lose your squeeze ball?" I asked.

" **WADE**!" I cringed at that.

"I'm right here, you don't have to yell." I replied. I heard him growl. He didn't reply though. He did pick up his pace though. "You have a loud voice." His grip on my back tightened. "I don't know how long it's been since the last time I've seen you." He still didn't reply but I started to notice landmarks I remember. "Cable, where are we going?" He didn't answer. "Did I alter your timeline?" I asked, starting to rap my fingers on his back.

Finally I was placed on my feet as we reached the X Mansion. We walked in and everyone was ready to fight. Cable only seemed to get angrier. Everyone calmed down when they saw Cable. "Hope!" Cable called. She looked up from tapping away on her phone and then she blushed. I chuckled.

"Hope's afraid of Cable!" I teased her, sing songing.

"Shut up Wade." Hope and Cable said at the same time. I blinked.

"Why? Am I right?" I jeered.

"Hope, where may we speak in private?"

"Shut. Up. Wade." Hope demanded, getting upset.

"Why don't you come and make me?" I called at her. "Many a men have tried, they have never succeeded! Good luck toots." Cable lifted his fist and slammed it on my head. "OW!" I teared up. "Is our friendship over?!" I sobbed.

"Stop being dramatic Wade." Cable replied. "Hope, where can we speak in private?"

"Why does she have to obey you?" I asked as we walked. "Hey! Hey Cable! What sound do you get when you smash a Doom bot with a sledge hammer?" He ignored me. We arrived to a room Hope led us to.

"What did you want?" She asked, getting hesitant. He shoved me towards her and I turned to face him.

"What do I want? To know what the hell you two are thinking." He replied. Huh?

"I'm confused." We said in unison.

"Did breaking into the school somehow slip your minds?" He asked and when he started listing off things we've been doing I understood.

"Ohhh. That's what you want to know." I replied. He took a deep breath.

"Yes. I want an answer. What were you thinking? Some of those things are against the law. I know Wade doesn't pay much attention to the law, but you, Hope, should know better."

"I'm sorry." Hope replied, bowing her head. I scratched my head.

"We've already been yelled at for that." I replied, throwing myself on the nearest place to sit or lay down.

"I decided to come back in time because some how Tyler got it in his head to come to this time and play around. I need to find him and take him back to my time. I notice neither of you have actually answered the question. I don't care if you've been yelled at for it already, I want to know what you were thinking."

"I wanted to have fun." I said nonchalantly.

"I wanted to keep an eye on Wade… like you do because I know what you've said about him in the past… future… whatever you wanna call it."

"Why didn't you- never mind. Why didn't you tell Colossus, Wolverine, or Professor X, Hope?"

"Maybe because I don't want to be on Wade's bad side?" She retorted. Cable gave her a look and she quickly deflated her attitude.

"You two are being weird, but you know, she's got a point."

"That is beside the point." He pointed at her. Then he turned to me. "Why did you want to take Hope with you to have some 'fun'?"

"Because." Because why? "I-"

"Don't bother _lying_ Wade!"

"Fine." I sighed. "We decided to go have some fun and it was my turn to choose what we did."

"And that was lying academically? That isn't like you Wade. We can do this the _easy_ way or the _hard_ way."

"I wanted to do something for them."

"Why would they want you to do that?"

"It's easier than actually trying in school, duh." I replied. Hope glared at me.

"What the hell Wade?"

"I don't have time for this. Hope, where's your room?" Hope frowned but walked toward the door. "Wade, stay there in this room until I get back." Hmm. I grabbed the nearest thing, a pen, and a piece of paper. W, a, d, e. Wade. I pulled off a string from somewhere and ripped two holes in the piece of paper, tying the name plate to the new Wade. With that I opened the window and jumped out. I'm gonna go see Sinister, see if he wants to play… maybe I can kill him!


End file.
